


You.

by GL0SS13R



Category: Gloss.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL0SS13R/pseuds/GL0SS13R





	You.

**UNC0UNT4BLE WAYS**  
 **‎TO SAY I LOVE YOU**  
 **‎[ 07 - 09 ] M Y H 0 Y A**

**I THINK OF YOU IN VARIOUS EVENTS.** I think of you as how the sky meets the sea becomes more and more visible because of time. I think of you as Eos and Helios open the gates of Heaven, welcoming the Sun to shine once again after it's deep slumber. I think of you as the winds pass by the ocean; creating a strong, yet graceful movements that becomes more and more fascinating as you watch. I think of you as the dandelions fly across the garden, creating the most beautiful sequence if it's on slow motion. I think of you as the carousel turns around, bringing the sweetest smiles in every person that rides it. I think of you as the light of the Sun fades—as it goes deeper and deeper into an abyss. I think of you even in the absence of Moon, and I also think of you as the Moon sits beside me.

I just knew that I think more about beautiful things than before. Oh, _how lucky I am._


End file.
